Papá, amo a Trunks
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: Papá… hay algo que quiero decirte: amo a Trunks y quisiéramos tu bendición.


_[One-Shot]_

* * *

 **Papá, amo a Trunks.**

* * *

 **—Trunks B. & S. Pan—**

 _Papá… hay algo que quiero decirte: amo a Trunks y quisiéramos tu bendición._

 **D** isclaimer:

Dragon Ball (Z) © Akira Toriyama

 _Papá, amo a Trunks_ © Adilay Fanficker.

 **A** dvertencias: Quizás un poco de OoC.

 **P** arejas: Trunks & Pan. | Gohan & Videl. | Goten & Bra. | Goku & Chi-Chi. | Vegeta & Bulma.

 **N** otas:

Primer one-shot de la trilogía de One-Shot's: " _Papá, estoy enamorada_ ".

Sinceramente no tengo mucho tiempo ni la suficiente inspiración para hacer un Long-fic de esta pareja así que voy a tomar una cuestión que siempre quise interpretar en un one-shot: ¿cómo reaccionaría Gohan al saber de una relación entre Trunks y Pan?

Obvio, todos los fans de esta pareja tienen sus ideas sobre cómo lo tomaría (la mayoría no muy bien ja, ja, ja). Pero dado a que he escrito muchos fics de Gohan y Videl, creo que podría ponerme en sus zapatos en una situación así.

Ojalá el resultado sea satisfactorio; comenten si les gustó, por favor.

 **A** viso: Este fic tiene 2 continuaciones, uno con la pareja Bra x Goten y el siguiente con una pareja sorpresa. Por eso dividí esta historia. Espero no incomodarles.

* * *

 **•**

* * *

—¿Estás segura de esto? —Preguntó Trunks a su novia mientras ambos iban volando a la casa de Gohan y Videl Son.

Pan miró con decisión al hombre que iba a su lado con una inquieta expresión en su cara, casi temerosa.

—¿Acaso te arrepientes? —Preguntó seria, sin enojo ni decepción, pues sabía que esto estaba siendo un gran paso en su relación.

Un paso muy grande si considerábamos que Trunks y Pan había mantenido una relación clandestina durante mucho tiempo; básicamente desde que ella cumplió los 17 años y Trunks a los 28 años ya había asumido el control total de Capsule Corp.

Ya fuese por la edad o por la relación que ambas familias mantenían, los dos involucrados habían acordado no hacer oficial su relación con sus respectivos allegados hasta encontrar "el momento adecuado".

Ese momento fue ayer por la noche cuando Trunks puso finalmente el anillo de plata con un zafiro en el centro, en el dedo corazón de Pan.

Ese anillo, ella lo llevaba con orgullo a pesar de que Pan iba cruzando los inicios de los 20 años y Trunks mediados de los 30. Ambos se veían muy jóvenes para sus respectivas edades pues mientras él podría pasar como un joven universitario ella no había desarrollado bien su estatura (según Pan) ni… _otros atributos_ físicos.

―Dime, ¿te arrepientes? ―Repitió Pan.

—¡No! —Exclamó Trunks decidido—, es sólo que…

—¿Sólo que, qué?

—Es sólo que ni siquiera hemos llamado para avisar… ¿y qué si no están?

—Hoy es domingo —dijo Pan convencida de lo que decía—, ambos están en casa.

—¿Y no les estaremos molestando? —Preguntó dudoso.

—Más vale que no, porque si hubieran querido darme un hermanito lo habrían hecho diez años antes.

Trunks negó con la cabeza, resignándose a la voluntad de Pan.

Sinceramente lo único que él quería hacer hoy, que tenía día libre en la corporación, era disfrutar de un desayuno tranquilo con Pan. Ver películas de acción y terror toda la tarde y quizás una relajante estadía en el jacuzzi al caer la noche.

Pero no, Pan le había dado como _desayuno_ la decisión de hablar con sus padres; como película, él sería el protagonista que al final es quemado en la hoguera por profanar a la virgen del pueblo; en vez del jacuzzi recibiría puñetazos; y al final un montón de insultos de camino a un hospital como postre.

Sí, más vale que sus ancestros se preparasen, porque en cuanto Gohan, Goten y Goku oyesen lo que él le había hecho a la _pequeña_ Pan, iban a sentir la paliza que estos imponentes guerreros le darían a Trunks hasta el otro mundo.

Diablos…

Pronto visualizaron la casa de Gohan y Videl, desde que Pan se había independizado y mudado a un apartamento en el centro de la ciudad cortesía de Mr. Satan, ambos habían tenido un montón de espacio para ellos solos y las comodidades de una pareja madura.

Curiosamente Gohan y Goten habían retomado un curioso gusto por entrenar con Goku, Vegeta y él mismo cada cierto tiempo, por lo que era normal que el patio trasero tuviese varios agujeros espantosos arruinando el césped.

Después de la cólera titánica que Videl soltó al ver su jardín, todos ellos usualmente iban a sitios rocosos y helados a entrenar; donde no molestasen a nadie.

Bajaron con lentitud hasta la puerta principal donde tocaron el timbre.

—¿Te enojarás si te digo que me siento nervioso? —Preguntó Trunks siendo completamente sincero.

—Sólo procura no huir cuando mi padre te vea, ¿podrás?

—Supongo que sí, además, no importa si huyo. Si Gohan termina por querer darme una paliza lo hará hoy o mañana.

—No exageres —rezongó Pan—, mi padre no es así. Además ya tengo veintisiete años, he terminado la dichosa carrera que me impusieron mis padres, he ganado el maldito torneo pasado de las artes marciales y tengo propuestas para ser modelo en espera… aunque eso último sigo sin creérmelo —musitó.

—Te dije que eres hermosa ―le sonrió orgulloso de ella.

—¡Pero soy muy bajita! —Apretó los dientes y tocó el timbre otra vez.

—Uno sesenta no es tan malo.

—Uno sesenta y tres —corrigió Pan irritada por tener que alzar la cara para verlo—, ¡pero mírate tú mides uno ochenta!

—Uno ochenta y cinco —corrió Trunks riendo.

—No es justo —hizo un puchero—, mi tío Goten mide uno ochenta y seis. Mi padre uno ochenta y nueve (es un gigante), mi abuelo uno noventa, ¡y mi abuelo Satan mide dos metros!

—Pero tu mamá mide lo mismo que tú.

—Ni me lo menciones —refunfuñó—. Mi abuelita Chi-Chi mide uno setenta y seis y sigue viéndose joven.

—¿Recuerdas que mi madre, Número Dieciocho, tu mamá y la señora Chi-Chi les pidieron a las esferas que les quitaran diez años de vejez?

—Sí, según ellas porque los humanos y saiyajines no envejecen al mismo tiempo.

¿Y qué diablos? Un deseo era un deseo.

Pan tuvo que admitir que no supo de dónde había sacado ese jodido gen que le impidió tener pechos más grandes o un trasero más firme sin tener que esforzarse de más en sus entrenamientos. Su abuela Chi-Chi sin duda había sido bendecida de norte a sur, aunque sus años como peleadora hayan quedado atrás y había sido rejuvenecida, su abuela hacía que muchas cabezas masculinas se girasen a su dirección cuando paseaba por la ciudad.

Su madre ni se diga, no sólo era bonita y sus ojos grandes azulados eran hipnóticos, y no sólo para su padre, sino para todos los que la veían. Además tenía un cuerpo perfectamente bien proporcionado, medidas exactas, perfectas.

¿Y ella?

Sólo hacía crecer sus músculos con sus constantes entrenamientos y ya.

—Pan…

¿Por qué ella fue la manzana podrida de la familia? Bra había salido idéntica a Bulma cuando ésta fue joven, incluso si ambas se paraban una junto a la otra parecían más hermanas que madre-hija. Bellas, elegantes, delicadas…

—Eh… Pan.

¡Y Marron! ¡Ella era modelo! ¡Cantante! Y no una modelo y cantante cualquiera, ¡sino una maldita Idol bien pagada y cotizada por toda revista y programa de televisión! Con peticiones de hacer presentaciones de aquí allá por montones, la joven hija de Krilin y Número Dieciocho había alcanzado la fama a la edad de (oigan esto) 17 años cuando se presentó a un programa de concursos y ganó gracias a su angelical voz de ópera.

—Pan… cielo, ¿podrías soltar ya el timbre?

Pan despertó de su trance _invidicius_ y cayó en cuenta de que no había soltado el timbre. Apartó la mano rápido, sonrojándose por haberse perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué tardan tanto en abrir? ―Gruñó.

Queriendo abrir a puerta de una patada, el párpado derecho de Pan empezó a temblar con impaciencia.

—Te dije: quizás no estén —insistió Trunks dándose la vuelta—, mejor regresemos otro día.

—¡Otro día, nada! Quieto ahí —le ordenó quietamente, malhumorada. Prometiendo dolor si el hombre daba un paso más.

Trunks Briefs. Él, el Presidente de Capsule Corp. Uno de los ex solteros más cotizados del país. El hombre que inspiraba miedo en sus arrogantes socios y quien daba una orden sólo para recibir como respuesta _"sí señor"_ , agachaba la cabeza cuando su prometida le gritaba. Congelándose al oír ese tono de demanda absoluta.

—Cómo tú digas —suspiró.

Pan tocó una y otra vez hasta que la puerta se abrió para dar paso a Videl Son.

Hermosa desde su concepción, no había duda de por qué Gohan solía acompañarla a toda reunión aburrida de Mr. Satan aun cuando al vencedor de del Juego de Cell odiaba ese tipo de organizaciones precisamente porque en ellas, Videl usaba vestidos que no hacían más que exaltar su bella apariencia y atraía a los _indeseables_ a ella.

Ambas eran iguales en estatura (¡demonios!) y en varios rasgos físicos, pero Videl poseía unos brillantes ojos azules y una piel pálida mientras Pan apenas podía tolerar que sus propios ojos no fuesen iguales a los de ella. Y si bien lo de la estatura era tolerable, que los ojos oscuros y la piel tostada fuesen lo único que su padre le heredó al físico de su hija fue algo que irritó de sobremanera a Pan.

¿Debería llamar a Shen-Long para ver si podía acomodarla a su propio gusto? ¿Quién necesitaba doctores cuando se tenía a un dragón milenario para concederte deseos?

—¿Acaso quieres descomponer el timbre, pequeña? —Saludó Videl abrazando a Pan—. Trunks, ¿qué sorpresa?

Abrazándolo también, la mujer los dejó pasar ignorando el sudor frío en la frente del joven empresario.

Al pasar, ni Trunks ni Pan tardaron en darse cuenta del estado alborotado de la casa. Cuadros ladeados, lámparas volcadas.

Vaya… ni las plantas se salvaron.

—¿Qué clase de huracán pasó por aquí, mamá? —Preguntó picaronamente Pan a su madre.

La mujer le dio un golpe suave en la nuca.

—Ninguno que te importe, niña entrometida. Discúlpala, Trunks.

—¿Qué? —Chilló Pan—, ¿disculparme por qué?

—Silencio —la mandó a callar Videl.

Trunks saboreó el momento en el que Pan tuvo que cerrar la boca. Si él le hubiese dicho esa palabra, ella ya lo había encadenado a la cama y habría sacado su _kit de disciplina_ , el cual si todos los hombres que estaban a punto de hacerle implorar piedad a Trunks, por estar con Pan, lo viesen sin duda se convencerían de que no era él el perverso en esta relación.

Había una buena razón para que Trunks ya no usase camisetas en presencia de nadie, ni siquiera en sus entrenamientos. Y eso era porque la pequeña Pan tenía una fijación un poco problemática (bastante picante) de hacerlo utilizar a él, cadenas sumamente pesadas (originalmente hechas para entrenar) para dominarlo mientras Trunks se esmeraba por liberarse y buscar su retribución. El hombre admitía que los juegos de Pan era algo interesante, muy apetecible, sin embargo varios de ellos le dejaban algunas marcas de las que nadie tenía que enterarse.

—¿Se les ofrece algo? —Les preguntó Videl al dejarlos sentarse en la sala.

Fue hasta la pequeña cocina de enfrente.

Pan no quiso saber qué había pasado en su antiguo hogar antes de su llegada, para que todos los sartenes estuviesen en el piso y pocos trastos se salvasen de chocar contra el suelo y matarse… era mejor resguardarse de preguntar.

—No, gracias —dijo la pareja al unísono.

Videl tomó un poco de té para sí misma y regresó con ellos.

—Entonces, díganme. ¿Qué pasa?

Pan miró a Trunks, éste asintió dándole pie para seguir.

—¿Papá está disponible? Quisiéramos hablar con los dos.

—Para ti querida, nunca estamos ocupados —masculló Gohan aún con su piyama puesta, tallándose los ojos.

―¡Papá! ¡Hola!

Pan se levantó para abrazar a Gohan, este le correspondió como todo buen padre amoroso. A pesar de los años, Gohan, como su esposa, se conservaba bastante bien. Sus músculos no habían desaparecido, su mirada al enfadarse seguía haciendo que sus enemigos se measen en los pantalones y su poder cada día se alzaba cada vez más y más hasta llegar a un actual punto donde era mejor no enfadarlo de ningún modo si querías conservar tus intestinos en su sitio.

Trunks tragó saliva.

—Buenos días… o mejor dicho, buenas tardes —se burló Pan, palmeando el brazo fornido de su padre.

Éste rio por el chiste de hija mientras que Videl torcía levemente los labios indicando su molestia.

—Buenas tardes también para ustedes —susurró Gohan tomando lugar al lado de su esposa.

—Ten, bebe un poco —le ofreció Videl de su taza a lo que Gohan no se negó.

—Gracias, Videl. ¿Y de qué querías hablar con nosotros con tanta urgencia?

Dándose otra mirada de apoyo, Trunks fue quien tomó la palabra.

—Gohan, Videl. Nosotros… nosotros vinimos aquí hoy porque queríamos…

Frunciendo el ceño, Videl ladeó la cabeza mirándolos a ambos, comenzando a armar las piezas en su mente; Gohan parecía mucho más extrañado.

—¿Sí? —Lo apremió.

—Queríamos… su bendición.

La joven de ojos azules abrió la boca como un buzón cayendo en cuenta de la única pieza de joyería que su hija llevaba. El hombre de cabello oscuro parecía no captarlo aún.

—¿Bendición? —Preguntó parpadeando, confundido.

—Así es, padre —dijo Pan tomando las manos de Trunks con las suyas—. Ayer por la noche Trunks me propuso matrimonio, y yo he aceptado.

Videl se llevó una mano a la boca tratando de ahogar el gemido de sorpresa. Gohan por su parte, instintivamente tomó la taza de Videl y desapareció con ella. Pan y Trunks se mantuvieron estoicos en sus sitios hasta que en menos de un minuto el padre de la chica regresó con la cara mojada… y la taza en sus temblorosas manos, de la cual tomó un gran sorbo sin inmutarse.

—Listo, ya desperté —anunció con un gesto pálido—. ¿Qué dijiste, Pan?

—Dije: ayer por la noche Trunks me propuso matrimonio, y yo he aceptado.

Mirando con curiosidad a su marido, Videl esperaba que Gohan le lanzase la taza a Trunks y después prosiguiera a molerlo a golpes. Pero no.

En vez de lanzar o dejar caer la taza al suelo, Gohan borró todo humor de su cara. Lo reemplazo con una seriedad que Videl y Pan conocían bastante bien, una no auguraba nada bueno. Luego como un rey al que acababan de decirle que perdió una guerra por las malas decisiones de sus generales, se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón y los miró a todos con severidad.

Ojalá no tenga una guillotina cerca.

Primero observó a Pan… luego deslizó su mirada afilada a Trunks, como si pensase en el modo de cortarlo en pedazos pequeños para proseguir a cocerlo a fuego lento y dárselo de comer a los perros.

—¿Se casarán? —Preguntó con un tono gélido.

—Así es —dijo Pan, no dando su brazo a torcer e incitando a Trunks hacer lo mismo.

—Gohan… —susurró Videl, pero fue tarde, Gohan ya había tomado las riendas de la conversación.

—Supongo que no llevan saliendo un par de días si es que buscan casarse con tanta seguridad.

—Supones bien —Pan asintió—. Trunks y yo… hemos estado relacionados desde hace algún tiempo.

Gohan asintió.

—¿Y había un motivo especial para que nos lo ocultarás a tu madre y a mí?

Ya esperando esa pregunta, Pan bajó la mirada ante la severidad de su padre. No había esperado esta reacción. De hecho mientras Trunks y ella volaban a casa de sus padres, la joven ya había analizado su contraataque; si es que su padre y madre se ponían histéricos, reprochándole en cara la diferencia de edades entre ella y Trunks, Pan se sentiría con la confianza de decir que ella ya era lo suficientemente mayor para ver por sí misma.

Fuera de todos sus planes, Pan se quedó quieta. No lo oía molesto, quizás sólo… irritado por tener que enterrarse al fin de que su niña, ya no era _su niña_ , desde hace mucho tiempo.

¿Cómo hacer frente a esta situación?

—Gohan… —quiso hablar Trunks, pero este lo silenció con sus ojos afilados.

—Contigo seguiré después —espetó—. Ahora hablo con mi hija.

Trunks apretó su agarre en las manos de Pan mostrándole su presencia en la situación.

—Pensé que te opondrías a nuestra relación —respondió al fin. Pero seguía sin mirar a Gohan.

—Y sin embargo ahora estás aquí para pedir la bendición de tu madre y la mía. ¿Qué te hice pensar que no me opondré ahora?

Esa pregunta los tomó con la guardia baja tanto a Pan como a Trunks.

—¿T-te… opones?

—Yo pregunté primero —reiteró firme—. ¿Por qué crees que tu madre y yo simplemente estrecharemos sus manos y diremos " _muy bien, tienen nuestra bendición_ "?

Pan no supo qué decir.

—¿Entonces sí te opones?

—No dije eso —masculló Gohan, suspirando—. Videl.

—Dime —dijo ella también con una mirada seria.

—Tú y Pan, vayan arriba. Ahora quiero hablar con él.

Pan casi había olvidado que su madre y su padre pocas veces diferenciaban con respecto a ella. Videl era la eterna compañera de Gohan como lo era él para ella. Se apoyaban, se ayudaban y se comprendían.

Cuando Gohan decía _"llévate a Pan"_ , Videl no replicaba ni pedía explicaciones de nada; como si ambos tuviesen la capacidad de leerse las mentes y supiesen los planes del otro. Eso varias veces puso a Pan en aprietos, porque en antaño, cuando ella quería salir a una fiesta y su madre le decía: "no", su padre, apenas verla desde lo lejos, él simplemente le paraba los pies diciendo: "haz caso a tu madre". Y el asunto era igual en viceversa.

Ellos dos eran un matrimonio unido, fuerte, irrompible como un diamante.

La joven bajó la mirada ante este inigualable dúo. Los subestimó.

Por su lado, Trunks no era un cobarde. Él siempre había visto a sus enemigos con la frente en alto y jamás consideraba la derrota como una opción. Su sangre descendía de la realeza Saiyajin y aunque no fuese un chico que se atreviese a poner eso en su hoja de vida, Trunks tampoco planeaba dar su brazo a torcer pues rendirse no estaba en sus genes.

No vino hasta acá para ser intimidado.

Aunque el hombre frente a él no fuese su enemigo, Trunks no iba a permitir que su sentido de culpa lo martirizase de ningún modo, perdiéndolo de su objetivo (conseguir la aceptación de sus suegros), así que no bajó ni desvió la mirada cuando Gohan lo fulminó con sus ojos al ver cómo Pan se aferraba a él.

Le gustase a quien le gustase, Pan y él se habían escogido mutuamente porque se atraían, porque se entendían y más allá de eso, se amaban.

Aunque sus articulaciones doliesen por años posteriores a los golpes que seguramente la familia de Pan le daría, Trunks se aseguraría de dejarles en claro a todos ellos que la amaba, empezando por el padre de su futura mujer.

—De acuerdo, vamos Pan.

—Papá…

—¿Acaso no fui claro, Pan? —La miró amenazando con levantarse y obligarla a cumplir con su orden—, ahora quiero hablar con Trunks a solas.

Buscando una segunda opinión en su prometido, Pan se encontró con la mirada más decidida que él alguna vez haya tenido.

—Ve con tu madre, Pan. Si Gohan quiere hablar, no pienso contradecirlo.

Sus palabras no impresionaron a Gohan, quien mantuvo su estoica postura mientras Pan y Videl salieron del campo de audición y visión.

—No sé por dónde empezar a decir que esto me sorprende y… de forma nauseabunda ha arruinado mi mañana —murmuró Gohan como si considerase la opción de lanzarse a Trunks como un tigre a un antílope—. Dime, ¿en qué maldito momento se te ocurrió que era buena idea cortejar a Pan?

—En ningún momento se me ocurrió que fuese una _buena idea_.

—¿Al menos alcanzó la mayoría de edad cuando la abordaste?

Casi.

¿Sería bueno intentar decirle a Gohan una verdad a medias?

Considerando el tipo de bestia que dormía en el interior de Gohan y hacía acto de presencia cuando enfurecía… Trunks se lo pensó mejor.

—Faltaba un año para eso. —Estúpidamente, Trunks decidió ser sincero.

—Así que ni siquiera la dejaste crecer antes de llenarle la cabeza con basura.

—Jamás le he llenado la cabeza con basura.

—¿Ah no?

—No —Trunks no iba a decirle a uno de los hombres que más respetaba verdades a medias ni más mentiras.

Si Gohan quería golpearlo por haberse _aprovechado_ de la inocencia, que el pobre hijo de Goku aún creía que Pan tenía cuando ellos iniciaron su relación, que lo hiciera.

—¿Entonces qué piensas ahora? —Lo retó a hablar—. ¿En serio piensas que yo voy a creer que después de toda una carrera como un maldito mujeriego voy a simplemente aceptar que seas el esposo de mi hija?

—Gohan…

—Medita bien tus palabras, Trunks. Y no intentes ni por un segundo darme discursos estúpidos —achicó su afilada mirada sobre él—. Al igual que tú soy un hombre y si te atreves a insultar mi inteligencia diciendo que no piensas en ver a otras mujeres mientras estés con Pan, voy a despedazarte.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Por el modo en el que Gohan inclinó su cabeza hacia la derecha, Trunks tuvo que hacerse a la idea de que hoy podría perder uno o dos dientes, sino es que también mucha sangre.

—Métete en la cabeza también que desde hoy tienes prohibido tutearme, idiota —insultó en un tono que, definitivamente, puso nervioso a Trunks.

El joven hizo un esfuerzo por no demostrárselo a Gohan.

—Bien. Entonces… ¿cómo quiere usted que se lo diga? ¿Qué puedo decir para evitar insultar su inteligencia? — _¿Y hacer que me muelas a golpes de una buena vez?_ Quiso agregar, pero no tuvo el valor de hacerlo. En serio quería vivir.

Gohan se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Dime cinco motivos para no arrancarte la garganta.

—¿Por qué lo haría?

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tal si yo te doy yo a ti cinco motivos para matarte?

—Adelante, hágalo —lo retó.

—Ocultarnos a Videl, a todos los que los rodean y a mí, algo de tanta importancia como una relación entre ustedes —alzó el dedo índice, siguió con el dedo medio—. El sólo pensar que durante años me viste la cara de idiota me repugna.

—Jamás hice eso tampoco.

—¿No? Abordaste a mi hija bajo mis narices cuando ella aún no tenía la edad para entablar una relación —alzó el dedo anular—, y menos contigo —gruñó.

—¿Y qué tuvo de malo que fuese conmigo?

—¿Acaso se te olvidó que fuiste uno de los primeros en tomarla en brazos cuando nació? ¿Qué está mal en tu mente, muchacho? También me enfada tu actitud —Espetó enojado alzando el dedo meñique—. Y sinceramente no sé si incluir _pedofilia_ a la lista.

Ya lo veía venir, y por eso mismo sacó su _As_ bajo la manga.

—¿Crees que la toqué cuando aún no había llegado a la mayoría de edad?

—Bueno… —Gohan sonrió, evidentemente conteniendo las ganas de lanzársele encima—, sólo tú sabes de lo que eres capaz.

—Gohan, yo no toqué a Pan.

—¿Puedo creerte? A su edad tú te la pasaste vagando con Goten por todo bar que se les cruzara, disfrutando cómodamente de tu libertinaje entre mujeres y licor, ¿y quieres que te crea que durante todo el tiempo que estuviste solo con Pan, jamás la tocaste?

Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva… las cosas no estaban a favor de Trunks puesto que Gohan no mentía ni agregaba nada al pasado.

—No soy un completo cínico para decir " _jamás la he tocado_ ". —Gohan alzó una ceja, endureciendo su expresión—. Pero tampoco soy un degenerado, no la toqué cuando no debía hacerlo.

Gohan chasqueó la lengua con ironía.

—Qué considerado eres —escupió recargándose sobre el sofá otra vez—, entonces caballerosamente esperaste un año hasta que por fin pudieses tener luz verde para enrollarte con mi hija. ¿No te resultó difícil?

—No sabía que a sus ojos tuviese una reputación tan podrida.

—Aquí lo único podrido es tu descaro. Tocas a mi puerta sin anunciarte, con mi hija que es más de diez años menor que tú y me dicen que piensan casarse —sonrió aún enfadado—. ¿Acaso no tengo derecho de estar molesto por sentir que has apuñalado la confianza que depositaba en ti para cuidarla mientras estuviese en la ciudad cuando de quien realmente debía cuidarla era de ti?

—Tienes derecho a estar molesto. Incluso tienes derecho a golpearme hasta que te canses si eso quieres —aunque terminase cojeando si es que Gohan no se sentía lo suficientemente inspirado para amoratarlo y hacerlo sangrar hasta el amanecer—. Pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de mi _libertinaje,_ jamás olvidé mis responsabilidades ni para con la empresa ni para con mi familia, y Pan tampoco lo ha hecho.

—¿Eso crees?

—Sí —espetó.

—¿Entonces me puedes explicar por qué me estoy enterando de su relación hasta cuando deciden de la nada decirme que se casarán?

Efectivamente, Trunks y Pan habían vivido sus adolescencias de formas diferentes, pero si se ponían en una balanza las cosas estaban casi parejas con la excepción de que él tuvo más relaciones que ella a lo largo de su vida… por todo lo demás no había mucha diferencia.

Hasta que Trunks y Pan se reencontraron y se dieron la oportunidad de relacionarse… _un poco más_.

—Y… ¿me explicas qué clase de imbécil se mete en la cama de la sobrina de su mejor amigo? —Siguió Gohan abordando el tema que puso de cabeza a Trunks durante los inicios de su romance con Pan.

Trunks debió haber perdido su estoica expresión pues Gohan sonrió de lado al dar en un punto muy sensible en él.

—Dime una cosa, ¿se lo has dicho a Goten?

No. Goten no sabía nada porque a diferencia de Gohan, el hijo menor de Goku era un poco más temperamental y… y éste ya había sido claro con Trunks respecto a Pan, incluso antes de que ellos dos se volviesen a ver.

 _»Amigo… ¿crees que si vuelves a ver a Pan te intereses en ella?_ —Le preguntó Goten en una noche en la que ambos bebían cervezas en la discoteca.

 _»¿Hablas en serio, Goten? Pan es una niña, la vi en pañales y cuando aprendió a caminar. ¿Cómo se te ocurren esas estupideces?_ —Diablos, Trunks ya comenzaba a sentir el sabor a vinagre al comerse esas palabras.

 _»Te aviso que ella llegará pronto a la ciudad para concluir la universidad._

 _»¿Se mudará aquí?_

 _»Así es y… amigo, no es porque sea mi sobrina pero los genes de mi cuñada y mi madre ya hicieron efecto_ —lo dijo como si eso fuese algo que lo irritase de sobremanera.

 _»¿Lo que quiere decir…?_ —Se burló.

 _»Qué voy a tener que mantenerme ocupado manteniendo a las hienas lejos de ella hasta que se gradúe y pueda conseguir un trabajo decente. Así que si tú también caes en sus encantos, házmelo saber para que pueda acomodarte el cerebro_ —le mostró su puño.

Trunks en aquel momento se rio.

 _»Estás loco, pero ahora ves lo que me toca vivir a mí con Bra todos los días desde que salió del kínder, ¿o no?_ —Se burló de él hasta que lo vio y se dio cuenta de que Goten hablaba en serio.

 _»Júralo, Trunks._

 _»¡¿Qué?!_ —En aquel entonces pensó que su amigo bromeaba, pero no, efectivamente le prometió a Goten que no iba a _enamorarse_ de Pan y si eso pasaba le llamaría para que le _reacomodara_ el cerebro.

Si Gohan no lo mataba hoy, seguramente Goten lo haría mañana.

—¿Lo sabe? —Preguntó Gohan nuevamente.

—No, él no sabe nada —su voz tambaleó un poco en esa oración. Más no bajó la mirada a pesar de que quería hacerlo.

Gohan esperó un par de tortuosos segundos antes de proseguir.

—¿Y de quién fue la _fantástica_ idea de ocultar su relación? ¿Tuya o de ella?

Podría decir que suya porque él era el que más temía que si alguien se enterase de ello, procurase separarlos. Su relación apenas iniciaba, Pan y él no querían a terceros involucrándose en sus vidas más de lo que ya lo hacían.

Su madre y hermana aún estaban buscando _novia_ para él como si Trunks fuese un perro al cual aparear.

Luego estaba Goten alejando a los hombres de Pan.

Cabe aclarar que Trunks nunca se sintió desagradecido por ver a Goten alejando pretendientes de su sobrina por él. Irónicamente el único hombre que Goten nunca alejó fue precisamente el que robó el corazón de la _pequeña_ Pan y a su vez éste le entregó el suyo.

—Fue mutuo. Ambos hablamos y lo decidimos.

—Ya veo… ¿y cómo se sintió tenernos hace un año a todos en casa de Bulma y decirnos sin recato que no salías con nadie porque " _no tenías tiempo para una pareja_ "?

—¿Sinceramente? Me sentí mal; tuve que practicar esa excusa varias veces la noche anterior porque sabía que mi madre o alguien más me harían esa pregunta.

Efectivamente Bulma fue quien sacó a colación ese tema de conversación. Porque sin duda alguna, si de algo se hablaba mucho en las reuniones familiares era el hecho de que Goten y Trunks aún no habían sentado cabeza.

—Actúas muy bien —Trunks no pudo sentir eso como un halago—. Jamás creí que para entonces Pan y tú estuviesen juntos.

Ya no pudo más. Trunks bajó la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Gohan.

—¿Lo sientes?

—Sí. Siento mucho haber abusado de tu confianza y la de Goten. No haber tenido la fuerza ni la ética necesaria para alejarme de Pan aun cuando ella era la única mujer a mi alrededor que no me sofocaba con su presencia.

Gohan no lo interrumpió.

—Lamento no habértelo dicho y buscar tu aprobación entonces, y lamento no habérselo dicho a Goten para que me golpease hasta que mi cerebro comprendiese que Pan estaba prohibida para mí. —Tragó saliva pesadamente—. Lamento también amargarte el día con esto cuando se supone que deberías estar feliz por Pan. Y lamento mucho estar haciéndole daño a tu familia por mi deseo de permanecer a su lado.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Gohan preguntó:

—¿Y no lamentas estar con ella aun cuando yo no lo apruebo?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la amo. Y aun si tú no lo apruebas, aún si Goten o quien sea no lo aprueba… —endureció su voz ante la sola idea de ser separado de Pan. Enfrentó la mirada de Gohan y se preparó para besar su puño con la nariz—. Yo no me alejaré de ella, Gohan. Quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de sentir esto que siento por ella. Tampoco me arrepiento ni lamento todo lo que he pasado a su lado. No me retractaré en decir que sólo con Pan pude sentir la necesidad de ser un buen hombre, el que ella necesita y merece.

—¿Crees que puedes protegerla? ¿Cuidar de ella y respetarla?

—La respeto y la respetaré. La cuido y la cuidaré. Y si tengo que morir por ella moriré.

—¿Así de simple?

—No es simple, tampoco espero que lo sea —contestó firme—. No soy un niño ni un adolescente, soy un adulto al igual que Pan. Ambos sabemos lo que sentimos porque de lo contrario no estaríamos aquí diciéndote esto.

Gohan alzó una ceja.

—Y sigues con tu descaro.

—Admito que tengo miedo, lucho contra el temblor y las ansias de querer salir corriendo de aquí.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces?

—Por dos motivos. Uno, tú me alcanzarías aunque huyese hasta Namek.

—¿Y dos? —Gohan no quiso reírse, pero lo hizo.

—Porque no pienso irme de aquí sin Pan.

Gohan soltó aire con ironía. Al parecer no creía aún que su amor hacia Pan fuese sincero y no lo culpaba. Su anterior fama como _playboy_ le perseguiría hasta la tumba, sólo por eso él mismo construiría su propia máquina del tiempo y viajaría a esa época únicamente para golpearse en la cara.

Es decir, no es cómo si a su edad, en vez de pasar de chica en chica cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, su padre no hubiese destruido un centenar de planetas bajo las órdenes del energúmeno de Frezzer.

—Te diré qué haré.

Trunks lo miró impaciente.

—Aunque no me guste, les daré mi aprobación.

—¿Qué?

—Confiaré en ti una vez más, Trunks. Por la felicidad de mi hija, voy a tragarme el enfado y evitaré refundirte hasta el centro de la Tierra a patadas.

—¿Gracias? —Musitó Trunks, algo intimidado.

—Pan vino hasta acá contigo porque estaba segura de su elección y no voy a interponerme en su vida. Confío en que ella sabe lo que hace. No es mi intención ni mi obligación hacerla retractarse de sus decisiones.

Trunks asintió.

—Iré arriba y hablaré con ella otra vez. Esta noche mi hija se quedará aquí con su madre y conmigo; hablaremos los tres. Tú te irás con Bulma a decirle esto.

—Pe-pero…

—Mañana continuaremos tú y yo —sin esperar réplicas, se levantó del sofá y empezó a caminar—. Necesito digerir esto lo mejor posible y no pensar demasiado en el fastidio que me provoca tener que aceptarte como mi yerno porque no tengo más alternativas para ver a mi pequeña feliz.

Bajando la mirada, Trunks escuchó lo único que Gohan le diría pacíficamente esa mañana.

—Aunque… si me hubieses dicho hace un par de años que salías con Pan… admito que no me habría contenido tanto como hoy. Supongo que al final, sí tomaron la elección correcta.

Trunks no supo qué decir salvo que agradecía que Gohan no lo haya matado.

Faltaba Goten.

―Quisiera… ―suspiró―. Quisiera que Pan estuviese conmigo cuando vaya con mi madre.

―¿Acaso no puedes decírselo tú?

―No… es sólo que así lo decidimos. Por lo pronto, iré con Goten.

Gohan sonrió un poco.

―Mi hermano no es tan compasivo y reflexivo.

―Lo sé… si no sobrevivo supongo que ya no habrá nada de qué preocuparse.

―Ni se te ocurra morir, si lo haces dañarás a Pan y si la dañas yo buscaré el modo de revivirte sólo para matarte otra vez y eso va también para Goten. ¿Oíste bien?

Trunks asintió.

―Ahora vete antes de que haga un agujero en mi casa con tu cabeza.

Entonces Gohan se dio la vuelta para abandonarlo en la sala.

Aún no estaba confiado, en cualquier momento el primer híbrido saiyajin-humano iría a buscarlo sólo para molerlo a patadas como había dicho. Estaba siendo aún más terrorífico de lo que Trunks había imaginado.

Pero ahora tenía un problema grande…

«Goten».

Mucho más grande.

…

―Así que estaban saliendo ―musitó Videl apenas llegaron a la alcoba que antes perteneció a Pan.

La cama, los muebles. Todo a excepción de la ropa y el computador seguía ahí, limpio y ordenado, como si Pan nunca hubiese salido de casa.

―Lamento no habértelo dicho antes.

Pan bajó la mirada pensando que su madre le reprendería. Tenía derecho a hacerlo después de todo siendo su única hija, conocía a su madre y sabía que a ella le dolía su desconfianza. En vez de reprimendas la sintió abrazándola con cariño.

―¿Mamá?

―Me alegra que hayas encontrado al hombre que amas ―sus manos se acariciaron su nuca―. ¿Y cómo fue? ―Se separó de ella para sentarse en la cama.

Pan la siguió.

―¿Cómo…?

―Sí, para empezar, ¿cómo fue que surgió todo esto? Porque sus sentimientos no aparecieron de la nada, ¿o sí?

Más emocionada de lo que Pan habría esperado, Videl sonrió ante los detalles que Pan empezó a darle. Como por ejemplo, le dijo cómo se habían reencontrado en la ciudad. Goten les había presentado y los tres juntos fueron a conocer la universidad de Pan, haciendo un pequeño recorrido dada a la inseguridad de su tío por dejarla sola en un sitio _llena de hombres_.

―Pobre Goten, se va a querer morir no sin antes llevarse a Trunks con él ―se rio Videl.

―Mamá.

―Hija, es la verdad. Quiero mucho a Goten, sé que él es un buen chico y me duele que hayas sentado cabeza primero tú que él, pero estoy segura que Trunks va a regresar con un ojo morado para mañana.

―¿Por qué mañana?

―¿Acaso no sientes su ki?

Videl alzó una ceja burlándose de la situación.

―¿A dónde va? ―Preguntó Pan sintiendo la presencia de Trunks alejándose.

―Conociendo a tu padre…

―Lo mandé al matadero ―respondió Gohan entrando a la alcoba de su hija sin anunciarse, seguía molesto.

―¿Al matadero? ―Pan miró asustada a su padre.

―Goten.

Llevándose una mano a la boca, Pan se esforzó por no decirle nada.

―¿Pero por qué?

―¿Y por qué no? ―Desligó Gohan sentándose al lado de su esposa―, después de todo lo sabrá de un modo u otro.

―¡Pero mi tío Goten golpeará a Trunks!

El tono preocupado de Pan hizo que Gohan hiciera una mueca.

―¿Y?

―¡Papá!

―Nada de gritos, señorita. Nos debes unas respuestas a tu madre y a mí.

«Por supuesto, lo más genial es hablar de tu vida amorosa con tus padres» pensó Pan comiéndose esa respuesta―. ¿Y… qué tanto quieres saber?

Ojalá sus padres no la obligasen a entrar en detalles _muy_ íntimos.

…

―¿Capsule Corp.? ―Una secretaria de melena rizada y pelirroja contestó un teléfono afuera de una gran oficina―. Ya mismo paso la llamada ―apretó un botón del teléfono―, ¿señor Goten? El señor Kakisá en la línea dos. Los papeles referentes a la próxima junta directiva se han archivado en folders para mañana como ordenó y otra de sus exnovias llamó diciendo que también está embarazada de usted. Sí, como usted diga.

La secretaria pasó la llamada del señor Kakisá y regresó su atención al ordenador.

En el interior de la oficina, un apuesto hombre que bien podría parecerse al famoso peleador Son Goku (salvo por el corte de cabello), atendió la llamada del inversionista de la Capital del Sur con el que Capsule Corp. estaba haciendo negocios desde abril. El viejo estaba preparado para hacer una visita a Trunks y su mesa directiva mañana temprano. ¡Entonces el trato estaría hecho!

Al colgar su llamada, el apuesto hombre sonrió.

―Y mi madre decía que el que hablase mucho como mi padre, sería un problema para mí ―se burló Goten acomodándose el cabello rebelde de un movimiento de manos.

Puso atención en los papeles a firmar de su escritorio cuando el teléfono sonó de nuevo.

―Dime.

 _―Una chica llamada Kioky..._

―No conozco a nadie con ese nombre ―la interrumpió desde el altavoz; firmó un papel el cual metió en un folder amarillo.

 _―Otra chica llamada Eliz…_

―Dile que se vaya al demonio. ―Esa maldita ni siquiera había sido novia suya, sólo salieron una vez y fue ella quien dijo que no quería volver a verlo.

Curiosamente desde que se dio a conocer su estatus en Capsule Corp. A Goten le salían las exnovias hasta por debajo de las rocas. Hace dos años, su padre y el señor Vegeta habían estado fuera del planeta en su incesante búsqueda de seguir fortaleciéndose, Gohan (aunque hubiese retomado su entrenamiento) no tenía el interés de participar en torneos, Trunks tenía mucho trabajo en la compañía y al igual que Gohan ya no estaba interesado en seguir buscando _la victoria_ en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales y por el resto, bueno, nada de qué preocuparse. Goten pudo ganarle a Bū en el último combate, quedándose con el premio mayor.

Su madre le había insistido porque invirtiese el millón de zeins en el campo que ella cuidaba junto a su padre, pero él ya había hecho otros planes. Saliendo de su universidad como uno de los mejores de su clase en relaciones internacionales, el estar tiempo de calidad con Bulma ayudándola con sus papeleos e inventos desde la secundaria y escuchar a Trunks quejándose día y noche sobre de lo que hacía en su empleo desde que asumió el cargo de Presidente, le habían sido de mucha utilidad a Goten a la hora de tomar un cargo importante como socio de una de las empresas más poderosas del mundo.

El año pasado no participó en el torneo siendo que esa vez fue Pan la ganadora. Pobrecita, ella quería ganarle a él hace 2 años en las semifinales y no pudo hacerlo, y tampoco en aquel momento pues Goten ya estaba ocupado partiéndose la cabeza con los archivos de la empresa.

Al principio al joven Son le costó un poco acoplarse al ritmo de la compañía, levantarse muy temprano sólo para encerrarse en una oficina era muy aburrido, pero después de meses y meses, Goten logró acostumbrarse. Tomar un ritmo fijo en sus entrenamientos como guerrero saiyajin y darse también un poco de tiempo para disfrutar de su _soltería._

Lo gracioso era que desde que Gohan, Pan y él habían decidido entrenar junto a su padre, Goku se veía más animado y su madre con el dinero de los premios había logrado acumular cierta parte de la fortuna que tuvo el abuelo Ox-Satan cuando era asquerosamente rico.

 _―También ha llamado una jovencita de nombre Meri._

―Tampoco la conozco ―insistió Goten―, ¿algo más?

 _―Señor. La señorita Mabel…_

Goten quebró la pluma, apartó la mano de los papeles y extrajo un pañuelo de papel para limpiarse la tinta.

―Dile que bese mi trasero, no quiero saber nada de ella.

Mabel. Desde que esa zorra en particular le mintió sobre haber tenido un hijo suyo y obligarlo a mantenerla hasta que el bebé nació, Goten le había tomado un profundo odio hacia ella. Fue sólo cuando el infante estuvo listo que se hicieron los análisis de sangre decretando así la mentira, Goten sin piedad la había demandado, echándola a la calle donde pertenecía.

La codicia de Mabel y su incapacidad de dejar la bebida fueron su perdición y el dolor de cabeza de Goten desde que la bruja hacía llamadas incesantes a su oficina para recibir _otra oportunidad._ Apenas se enteró de su _buena fortuna_ lo persiguió como abeja a la miel. Sin detenerse un solo día.

En cuanto a ese bebé, bueno… él no pudo dejarlo ir con su padre el drogadicto que hace una semana se suicidó, tampoco refundirlo en un orfanato; así que ahora estaba en buenas manos en un sitio mucho mejor esperando su kit de sonajas nuevas.

 _―Dice que le regrese a su hijo._

―Pues según ella, era mío. Y según la corte, es mío. La quiero lejos de mi agenda ―repitió con severidad―, ¿alguna otra hemorroide más de la que tenga que preocuparme?

Afuera de la oficina, la secretaria iba a contestar pero se quedó muda cuando vio al jefe, de su jefe, andar por el pasillo.

Por más que Goten hablaba la mujer no podía simplemente parpadear, y no porque sus bragas se mojasen por el gran Presidente de Capsule Corp., sino porque era bien conocido que Trunks Briefs podría despedir en el acto a quien quisiera si algo de un empleado no le gustaba.

― _¡Yuka!_ ―Habló el señor Goten― _, ¡te hice una pregunta!_

Ignorándola por completo, Trunks Briefs abrió de una patada la oficina de su jefe.

Goten no se sorprendió, ya había sentido el ki de su amigo desde hace un par de minutos sin embargo no se esperó esa entrada. Con calma colgó el teléfono echándose sobre su silla.

 _―_ Hey, hermano. ¿Por qué la violencia? ―Sonrió Son viendo de pronto la expresión enfadada de Trunks―. Hombre demente, ¿ahora qué hice mal?

Trunks cerró las puertas con un magistral movimiento de manos cuando estas rebotaron hacia él.

―¿Qué hiciste mal?

―¿Y tú? Vienes en tu día libre en vez de…

―Salgamos.

―Oye, me agradas pero ya te dije que soy heterosexual ―Trunks lo miró irritado―. Bien ―gruñó tomando el saco de su traje de un perchero―, ¿tardarás mucho?

―Eso depende de ti ―dijo Trunks siguiéndolo.

―Ya te dije que no estoy de humor para ser acosado sexualmente por ti. Lo nuestro es imposible.

―¡Déjate de estupideces!

Avisaron a la secretaria de Goten que él saldría a petición de Trunks. Ambos abandonaron a la mujer en su puesto mientras buscaban la sala de juntas y reuniones donde abrieron las grandes ventanas y ambos salieron disparados por los aires.

―¡Trunks! Comienzas a asustarme, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Acaso un nuevo alíen nos ataca? Si es así ya sabes dónde están nuestros padres. Y desde que Gohan es un investigador independiente, ellos tienen más tiempo que nosotros.

―Cállate.

Ambos aterrizaron en una colina lejana, donde ambos iban a jugar ajedrez, cartas o simplemente a entrenar por cuenta propia. Perfeccionando la fusión y los ataques combinados en ese estado.

Posiblemente este sitio se convirtiese en la tumba de Trunks.

―Siéntate.

Goten dejó los chistes acerca del _acoso sexual_ a un lado viendo que Trunks realmente no estaba de humor para seguirle el juego. Se sentó junto a él… bueno, no tan juntos.

―¿Qué ocurre?

Trunks hizo una corta pausa, inhalando fuerte.

―Goten, estoy enamorado de Pan.

Unos pájaros salieron volando de varias direcciones. Entre los dos guerreros no había pasado nada, cuando Trunks vio a su amigo, no supo descubrir qué emoción había llegado primero a él, si el desconcierto o el enfado.

―¿Qué mierda acabas de decir?

―¿Acaso estás sordo? Dije que estoy interesado en Pan.

Viéndose a los ojos, Goten apretó los puños. Tomó un gran bocado de aire, exhalando poco después.

―Ya veo, así que al fin tuviste la hombría de decírmelo.

―¿Cómo?

―Digamos que ver a tu sobrina besuqueándose con tu mejor amigo, más de diez años mayor que ella, y en el cine no es algo que se digiera fácil… pero está bien.

Trunks no pudo salir bien de su sorpresa.

―¿ _Bien_? ¿Tú mismo me dijiste lo que me harías si llegaba a interesarme en Pan y tú ahora dices: _está bien_?

―Sí ―Goten puso una mano sobre Trunks y tomó una actitud seria―. Además, si tuviese que pensarlo con la cabeza fría, supongo que no podría encontrar mejores manos que las tuyas para protegerla y quererla. ¿O sí?

Fuera de sí mismo, Trunks parpadeó lento tratando de esperar un puñetazo que no llegó. Más bien, ambos permanecieron mirándose a los ojos hasta que una tercera persona aterrizó de golpe.

―¡Bra! ―Exclamaron ambos viendo a la chica de excéntrico cabello azul con un bebé en brazos.

―¡No! ¡Trunks! ¡Goten! ¡No vayan a pelear, yo lo prohíbo!

Ambos se vieron con muecas.

―No íbamos a pelear ―contestaron al unísono, como si _Gotenks_ se hubiese hecho presente.

Bra se descolocó, apenándose, mirando a otras direcciones. Meció al bebé en brazos para mantenerlo dormido y empezó a mecer su pie.

―¿Ese no es el bebé de tu novia? ―Preguntó Trunks a Goten cuando el moreno se acercó a Bra para tomarlo en brazos.

―Esa maldita no es nada de mí. El bebé por otro lado sí es mío; mi hijo adoptivo ―respondió un tanto ofendido―. Me ofende que olvides que no iba a dejarlo en manos de esa chiflada considerando que lo usó para intentar extorsionarme. ¿Se portó bien? ―Le preguntó a Bra.

¿Desde cuándo Bra era niñera? Trunks comenzó a sentir que se le encendían las luces rojas de alerta.

―Claro que sí, es un caramelo ―respondió Bra con un tono cariñoso―. Ha sido bueno, bebió su mamila y se portó bien con el pediatra. El doctor ya me dio consejos de cómo tratarle si se estriñe de nuevo.

―Te dije que fueses con mi madre o la tuya.

Bra torció la boca, cruzándose de brazos.

―No ―respondió tajante―. Quiero a ambas pero necesito hacer esto yo sola, ¿o si no entonces cómo podré decir que _fui madre_? Tu mamá no tenía quién le enseñase nada y mi mamá también fue algo inexperta con Trunks. Debo hacerlo por mí misma.

―Espero no le pegues ese fastidioso orgullo marca Vegeta, al bebé.

―¿Fastidioso?

Trunks carraspeó la garganta llamando la atención de ambos.

―Creo que me he perdido de algo.

Goten le sonrió por encima del hombro.

―Tranquilo, Bra y yo sólo jugamos a ser _papá y mamá_.

Bra se rio cuando Trunks alzó una ceja.

―Relájate, hermanito. Además, es todo culpa tuya y de Pan.

―¿Mía y de Pan? ―Masculló Trunks. Demasiado pronto comenzó a entender a Gohan.

¡Porque ahora veía con claridad por qué Goten no le había armado una escena al enterarse de su relación con Pan! ¡Si el idiota se había aprovechado de su hermana menor! Lo peor es que en su posición actual Trunks no podía decirle nada. ¡Nada de nada! ¡Mejor no hablemos de arrancarle los intestinos a su mejor amigo y saltar la cuerda con ellos!

―Si tan solo no me hubiese encontrado con Goten cuando él te seguía a ti y yo a Pan, y de pronto los vimos a ambos entrar al cine ―picarona, le dio unos codazos a su hermano―. No nos habríamos dado cuenta de que teníamos muchas cosas en común.

Goten asintió acomodándole el chupón al infante.

―Esa misma tarde recibí la llamada de Mabel diciéndome que iba a ser padre.

―Sí, se deprimió tanto que se emborrachó en un bar de mala muerte, empezó a dejar inconscientes a muchos borrachos iguales a él en una pelea. De no ser porque el barman conocía el número a la casa del señor Goku, no lo habría contestado yo cuando mamá me llevó a casa de mi suegra.

―¿Tu suegra?

―Mi madre, Trunks ―dijo Goten pensando que ese tono severo de Trunks había sido de duda.

―Así es, yo contesté mientras mi mamá y mi suegra jugaban al bingo. Fui rápido por él. Entonces… pasaron algunas cosas.

Parpadeando lento, Trunks miró mal a Goten.

―Y pensar que yo estuve años enteros torturándome sobre qué pensarías de mi si te enterases de mi relación con Pan, ¡mientras tú jugabas a la _casita_ con mi hermana menor!

―¿Qué puedo decirte? ―Goten acomodó al bebé en sus brazos―. Bra es mi rayo de luz. Había cosas que simplemente no podía compartir con nadie, ni siquiera contigo o Gohan. Entonces cuando pienso que mi vida no vale más que un cenicero viejo y sucio, llega Bra a darme el aliento que necesito.

Bra infló su pecho con orgullo.

―Fui yo quien le dijo que no era posible que el bebé fuese suyo, mamá dijo que cuando estaba embarazada de nosotros los primeros síntomas fueron una elevación significativa de su fuerza; cuando le pregunté a mi suegra, ella me dijo lo mismo cuando tuvo a Goten y mi cuñado, incluso la señora Videl dijo haber tenido ese síntoma. Pero cuando intercepté a esa zorra sobre cuáles habían sido _sus_ síntomas, no aclaró eso así que le dije a Goten que no perdiese las esperanzas hasta realizar un examen de sangre.

―Así que fuiste tú.

―Y no sólo eso ―Bra se rio nerviosamente, alejándose un poco de su hermano.

―¿Hay más?

―Verás ―inició Goten igual de nervioso―, como comprenderás, el gobierno no permite que una persona soltera adopte a un bebé.

―Así que para adoptarlo a él ―Bra señaló al pequeñín con su cabeza―, le propuse a Goten casarnos y firmar los papeles de adopción juntos.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Están casados?!

Goten asintió sin borrar esa estúpida sonrisa.

―Sólo por lo legal, planeábamos una ceremonia cuando estemos seguros de que mi papá no intentará matar a Goten ―dijo Bra poniéndose entre su hermano y su esposo.

―Eehh… sinceramente no sé qué decir… estoy asombrado.

Bra hizo una brillante sonrisa.

―¡Me alegra saber que ya nos dejamos de secretos! ¡Hermanito! ¿Podrías decirme cómo te fue con Gohan? Pan me dijo que…

―¿Pan? ¿Qué te dijo Pan? ¿Cuándo hablaste con ella?

―Por el celular, tonto ―del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón vaquero sacó un celular―. Ella me llamó y me rogó porque los buscase a ambos e impidiese que se maten, pero dado a las circunstancias veo que estamos bien.

―¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?!

Goten frunció el ceño.

―Oye, mejor modera tu tono, el bebé duerme. Y podrá ser que no te guste pero Bra es mi esposa, ¡y nadie le grita a mi esposa!

―Basta ya, los dos. ¿Por qué dices que estoy loca, Trunks?

―Considerando que posiblemente Gohan o el señor Goku me maten mañana, no sé por qué dices que todos estamos bien.

―Bueno… considerando que Goten y yo ya nos casamos, no sé si planeen hacer una carnicería como los bárbaros que son todos ustedes sólo por esto.

Trunks se llevó una mano a la cara, masajeándose los párpados.

―Entonces ya están casados, ¿y quiénes fueron sus testigos durante la firma?

Ambos sonrieron aún más.

―Marron y su novio.

―¿Marron?

―Así es ―dijo Bra.

―¿Acaso no te odiaba? ―Le preguntó a Goten.

―Me dijo eso cuando terminamos y porque no lo hicimos en buenos términos, pero aparentemente su actual pareja le va como anillo al dedo y está muy feliz con él. Cuando Bra les preguntó si podían servirnos de testigos dijeron que sí.

―¡Y luego salimos a brindar con helados en la feria!

―Helados en la feria ―bufó Trunks. Suspiró viéndolos a ambos―. ¿Y mamá lo sabe?

―¿Mamá sabe que ya le quitaste la virginidad a Pan?

―¡Claro que no!

―Ahí tienes ―desligó Bra causándole náuseas a Trunks y Goten por igual.

―Goten, ¿acaso tú y Bra…?

―¿Tú y Pan…?

Ambos hicieron muecas de asco mientras se quejaban.

―¡Eres un enfermo! ―Gritó Trunks.

―¡Eres un depravado! ―Exclamó Goten al mismo tiempo.

Se apuntaban con los dedos como si volviesen a ser niños.

―¿Se imaginan cómo sería una _fusión_ entre Pan y yo? ―Deliró Bra con las claras intenciones de molestar a su esposo y hermano―. Sería divertido probar el sexo entre ambas fusiones, ¿qué dicen?

El estómago de Trunks lo traicionó cuando empezó a tener arcadas y tuvo que desahogarse en un árbol cercano. Goten estuvo cerca pero se mantuvo bien porque tenía al bebé en brazos, sólo perdió todo el color de su piel y se meció al ser atacado por los mareos.

―¡Estás loca! ―Exclamaron ambos hombres completamente pálidos.

Bra se rio de ellos.

―Oh vamos, admitan que de no ser Pan, la sobrina de Goten, y yo tú hermana menor ―señaló a Trunks―, lo habrían intentado, ¿o me dirán que no? Par de pervertidos.

Ni uno de ellos supo qué contestar a eso. Ni siquiera quisieron indagar sobre si Bra estaba bromeando o no.

―Bueno, Goten. Vámonos ya. Estoy muy cansada.

―Pero si yo aún tengo trabajo en la oficina y esta noche... planeaba entrenar con Gohan ―lo meditó―. Eh, no, mejor en otra ocasión. Si Trunks ya le dijo lo que suyo con Pan mejor espero hasta que sus niveles de ira estén estables. No quisiera que me mate, ir al inframundo y terminar la eternidad compartiendo anécdotas con Cell ―bromeó riendo junto con Bra.

Lamentablemente el malhumor de Gohan nunca debía ser tomado como un juego. Los últimos idiotas que lo pusieron a prueba, como dijo Goten, estaban compartiendo anécdotas en el infierno.

―Creo que estás a salvo ―dijo Trunks―, me pidió que te dijera que no me matarás pues eso pondría triste a Pan y después de matarte nos reviviría a los dos para matarnos de nuevo.

―Qué asco. Morir para ser revivido y morir de nuevo, no suena agradable.

―¿Será porque en definitiva no lo es? ―Se involucró Bra.

―Querida, tú siempre tienes la razón.

―Ow, mi amor.

―¡Hey! ―Exclamó Trunks antes de ver a Bra unir su boca con la de Goten. Ella lo miró enfadada.

―¡¿Ahora por qué gritas?!

―Apenas me entero de su relación, ¿podrían evitarse los besos enfrente mía por lo menos durante un mes… o dos… o tres? Para mí aún es extraño.

Goten y Bra se miraron tímidos antes de soltar suspiros.

―De acuerdo ―prometieron los dos.

―Gracias.

―Entonces ya que veo que ustedes estarán bien sin mí, paso a retirarme. Iré al apartamento, si tengo dudas con el bebé prometo llamar a mi suegra.

―Gracias ―dijo Goten viéndola a los ojos.

Iban a darse un beso de despedida cuando Trunks tosió; torpemente se besaron en las mejillas.

―A-adiós, hermanito.

Entonces Bra salió volando con el pequeño en brazos.

―¿No es peligroso que haga eso? ―Cuestionó Trunks refiriéndose a que no consideraba inteligente volar así con un infante en brazos.

―Disminuye su velocidad y altura cuando pasa de los árboles. Entonces toma un taxi.

―Mmmm, entiendo.

―¿Sabes qué es lo realmente malo en esto?

―¿Qué después de que le digas a mi padre sobre tu relación con Bra, él le pedirá consejos a Gohan sobre cómo disecar a un saiyajin? ―Disecarlos de un modo que sus rostros de dolor y horror nunca se borrasen… eso era perturbador.

―No. Ya no podremos compartir anécdotas guarras.

―Definitivamente no quiero saber nada que te relacione con Bra y una alcoba.

―Amigo, tú sabes que soy más creativo que eso…

Trunks le dio un coscorrón a su amigo antes de que terminase esa frase.

―Ya te dije que no quiero saber nada ―gruñó entre dientes.

…

―Y básicamente eso es todo ―terminó Pan de contar cómo había iniciado su relación con Trunks, y luego de saltarse varias cosillas que sus padres no tenían por qué saber, dejó que su madre sirviese la cena para los tres.

Gohan, a pesar de que comía con tranquilidad, lucía curiosamente callado, nunca le replicó. Jamás hubo un _"¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?"_ , y en definitiva que no lo hiciese le causaba mucho miedo a Pan.

―Padre, yo…

Calló cuando él se levantó, Videl tomó el vaso de agua para beberlo con calma. Cuando él se acercó a Pan, la chica se levantó viendo que sin duda alguna su padre era un gigante, tuvo que alzar la cara para verlo.

Una herida punzante le ardió al creer que él estaba enojado o decepcionado.

La abrazó con calma, Pan tragó saliva dejando escapar algunas lágrimas que había estado conteniendo desde que fue sincera con sus padres después de tantas mentiras con respecto a su vida. Si bien era cierto que Pan no estaba en la obligación de contarles todo, al menos pudo haberles dicho un _"hey, papá. ¿Adivina? Ya tengo novio"_. La realidad es que Pan creyó que no tendrían confianza en ella y sus decisiones.

―¿Él te hace feliz?

Sin duda ella asintió.

―Sí, papá. Tenemos nuestros pleitos como cualquier pareja pero… ―masculló sobre su pecho, abrazándolo de su cintura.

―Pero saben solucionarlos ―se incluyó su madre pegando su pecho a la espalda de Pan, formando un bello abrazo de 3.

―Sí.

Pan sollozó, recordando que cuando era niña y veía una película de horror, corría hasta la habitación de sus padres por las noches si tenía pesadillas; ellos la abrazaban juntos y le decía que no iban a dejar que nadie la dañase. Luego la estrechaban con todo su amor justamente como ahora.

Por encima de su hija, Gohan vio a Videl quien le regresaba la mirada.

―De acuerdo ―suspiró sonriendo.

Bastaba con que su amada esposa le confirmase sus pensamientos para actuar.

―Pan, estoy orgulloso de ti.

―¿Cómo dices? ―Suspiró Pan, separándose un poco para ver a su progenitor. El alivio regresó a su corazón al ver sus ojos carentes de enfado o irritación.

―Digo que… si aún te interesa, tu madre y yo quisiéramos darles a ti y a Trunks nuestra bendición.

Su tono delgado y ameno junto a su gesto de apartarle el fleco de la frente como cuando ella iba aún en la secundaria, hizo que Pan soltarse una risa feliz y abrazase con más fuerza a su padre.

―¡Gracias papá! ¡Gracias!

―Felicidades, Pan ―dijo Videl despeinando su cabello.

―¡Gracias también a ti, mamá! ¡Los amo! ¡Gracias por aceptar nuestra relación!

Al separarse, Gohan se llevó una mano a la nuca.

―Pero ya no más mentiras, ¿oíste Pan?

―Por supuesto ―juró limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara enrojecida por tanto llorar y sonreír―. No más mentiras.

―A lo que me lleva a preguntar… ¿no estarás embarazada, o sí? Ya he tenido demasiadas emociones por un día.

Pan echó una carcajada.

―¡No lo estoy! Hemos sido cuidadosos, hablamos de eso y pensamos en tener hijos después de casarnos.

―Menos mal ―se rio Videl―, de no ser así tu padre ya habría ido en busca de Trunks para volarle los dientes.

Las mujeres se rieron juntas mientras Gohan no hacía nada para contradecir el presagio de su mujer.

―En realidad sí hubiese sido capaz. Es decir… sigo asombrado por tu noticia. De pronto duermo preguntándose si te casarás algún día y al despertar llegas a casa y dices que contraerás nupcias con Trunks, ¡con Trunks!

Pan sonrió apenada.

―Créeme cuando te digo que nosotros peleamos por separarnos, de hecho la mayoría de nuestras peleas se debieron a que no queríamos ser juzgados por nuestras diferencias de edad ni por la relación que tienes con él. El tío Goten… no sé cómo lo tomará.

El matrimonio Son la analizó. Viéndola siendo tan receptiva a ser reprendida por haberles mentido y dispuesta a dar la cara por su prometido, Videl y Gohan tuvieron que admitir que Pan ya no era una niña sino una mujer hecha y derecha.

―Supongo que bien ―dijo Gohan aliviado―, no siento el ki de ninguno de ellos alterado.

―Ojalá ―Pan suspiró―, papá. Perdóname por no confiar en que ustedes me comprenderían, ocultarles mi relación con Trunks fue difícil dado a que yo siempre me sentía bien buscando sus consejos. Temía decepcionarlos.

―Siendo franco, Pan. Creo que al final fue lo mejor.

―¿Disculpa?

Gohan alzó los hombros.

―Te pido que ahora me entiendas tú a mí. Vi a Goten y Trunks crecer al mismo tiempo, sostuve a Trunks cuando era un bebé. Entrené con ellos. También aprendí mucho de los dos, incluso fueron ellos quienes sostuvieron los anillos de boda cuando me casé con tu madre.

»Y cuando me volteo, veo que Trunks inició una reputación malsana de _playboy_ al igual que Goten… cuando te dejé ir a la ciudad para que terminases la carrera, no creí que te enamorarías de él. Ni mucho menos él de ti. Sólo temía que dado a su experiencia con las mujeres, pudiese tentarte y hacerte daño. Por eso le pedí a Goten que tuviese cuidado, en especial con él.

»Ahora que los veo no sé si fue él el que falló o ustedes dos fueron demasiado buenos ocultándose.

Pan bajó la mirada.

―El tío Goten siempre me protegió. Me dijo que tuviese cuidado con los _hombres como él_. Pero Trunks en ningún momento quiso seducirme… de hecho ―rio nerviosa―, fui yo la que lo tenté a él.

―Sí, escuché tu explicación ―asintió Gohan sin poder creerse que fuese Pan la que se atreviese a besar a Trunks en una visita que hizo a su oficina y luego salir volando por su ventana.

―Él me pidió que me alejara, que no iba a enamorarse de mí y tampoco quería hacerme daño. Debo darle crédito, fue claro y hasta cruel cuando me explicó _por qué no funcionaríamos_.

―Luego el muy infame va y te hace una escena de celos en tu universidad.

Videl sonrió divertida ante el tono de su esposo.

―Los celos son muy frecuentes en un saiyajin.

―¿Qué dices, madre? Qué yo recuerde, la que te celaba cuando algún idiota se te insinuaba era yo ―Pan se puso las manos en su cintura, viendo a su padre con curiosidad―. Ahora que entramos en materia, papá, ¿tú jamás le armaste una escena de celos a mamá?

―Muy pocas veces y eso cuando las circunstancias sobrepasaban lo normal.

Pan miró asombrada a su madre. Por lo que la joven tenía entendido, Gohan nunca celaba a su esposa.

―¿Cómo cuál?

―¿Puedo? ―Videl buscó aprobación en su esposo, él asintió yendo a la cocina por un poco de agua―. La primera vez fue en nuestra luna de miel. Bulma nos había regalado unos boletos exclusivos a un crucero.

―¡Ay qué romántico! ―Chilló Pan juntando sus manos, sus ojos brillaban ante la imagen de sus jóvenes padres compartiendo champagne al atardecer.

―Sí, fueron muy memorables los primeros días. Decidimos ir tranquilamente al área de las albercas cuando un par de modelos me reconocieron como la hija de Mr. Satan y se nos acercaron.

Sí, aún hoy, Pan también era recordada por ser la nieta del famoso salvador del mundo.

―Una de las chicas no se le despegó a tu padre, él dice siempre se ha cohibido con respecto a su físico pero aún con el paso de los años no ha dejado de ser un hombre atractivo.

Gohan, que estaba sentado en la mesa tosió agua un poco. Pan prefirió no hacerlo sentir más incómodo viéndolo sonrojándose ante los halagos de Videl, sólo sonrió dándole la razón a su madre.

Su padre como su tío y su propio abuelo, eran imponentes caballeros que los años no los marchitaban tan rápido como a los humanos; ellos, junto al linaje masculino de Vegeta, eran básicamente la descripción perfecta de lo que sus pervertidas excompañeras de clase llamarían _Sugar Daddy_.

―¿Y tú qué hiciste, mamá?

―Nada, pero sí me molesté mucho. Tuve que decirle a tu padre por qué estaba enfadada porque él no lo entendía.

―¿En serio, papá? ―Pan le recriminó a Gohan con su mirada.

Él alzó los hombros.

―Disculpa, estaba muy acostumbrado a que tu abuela siempre me dijese las cosas que le molestaban en el momento en el que las hacía. Cuando tu madre pasó horas viéndome como si quisiera matarme tuve que empezar a deducirlo por mí mismo.

―Me enojé mucho con él.

―Mucho, es poco.

―Bastante, demasiado ―corrigió Videl―. Sigo sin creerme que te confundieras cuando ella te dijo _"estás ocupado esta noche, lindo"_ ―remedó con una voz nasal a la impulsadora de senos operados.

Gohan se rio con vergüenza.

―Papá ―Pan alzó la voz, riendo por la situación.

―¿Qué? Nunca nadie en mi vida me había dicho algo en ese doble sentido hasta que entré al instituto.

―Tú padre le respondió sin más: _"la verdad sí"_ ―Videl se rio descontrolada―. La cara de esa mujer fue muy graciosa.

―Mataría por ver una fotografía de ese momento ―riendo hasta encorvarse, Pan se palmeó las rodillas.

―Bien, ya deja los detalles ―pidió Gohan a su esposa ya irritado―. Sólo díselo y ya.

―Le estoy explicando cómo sucedieron las cosas, porque aún después de eso yo seguía molesta.

―¿Y por qué? Papá rechazó a la impulsadora.

―Porque cuando nos intentábamos relajar tomando el sol, la muy descarada regresó meneando las caderas frente a nosotros, o más bien, frente a tu padre.

―¿Y qué pasó?

―¿Qué pasó? Cinco minutos paseándose, yo aguantando las ganas para arrojarla por la borda y cuando lo miró a él, ¡veo que le brillan los ojos! ―Como si la Videl explosiva de aquella época regresase para vengarse, Pan hizo una mueca.

―¿Y nos los arrojaste a ambos?

―¡Yo no la miraba a ella! ―Gohan golpeó el vaso en la mesa, por suerte no se rompió―. El Capitán dijo que la especialidad del menú eran costillas de cerdo asadas a la barbecue.

―¡Yo no oí nada!

―Porque estabas muy ocupada mirando a la impulsadora ―masculló Gohan entre dientes―. Comienzo a preguntarme si realmente ella buscaba tu atención.

―¿Y discutieron? ―Quiso saber Pan.

―Más o menos así ―dijeron sus padres al mismo tiempo.

―Tu madre comenzó a gritar diciendo que si quería plástico que me sirviera, me costó entender que se refería a la modelo.

―Y tú me dijiste que no tenías ni idea de lo que hablaba. Eso me enfureció aún más.

―Tanto que corriste al primer soltero que viste y le preguntaste si le parecías sexy.

Pan miró asombrada a su madre.

―¿De verdad hiciste eso?

―Sí, y luego hizo una caminata lenta mostrándole el trasero y le preguntó si eso no le parecía una insinuación. ―Gohan miró enojado a su mujer, ella soltó una exclamación indignada.

―¡Sólo quería demostrar mi punto!

―¡A ese tipo sí le brillaron sus ojos cuando te vio!

―¡Justo como tú cuando la vista a ella!

―¡Qué yo no la veía!

―¡Ay, por favor Gohan! ¡Admítelo ya!

―¿Y qué pasó después? ―Pan se sentó en la mesa, acarreó su plato y comenzó a comer.

Esto se estaba poniendo intenso, sobre todo porque al parecer sus padres no habían dejado tan atrás el fastidio que pasaron en un hecho que ocurrió hace muchos años. Debería tomar notas de lo que podría pasar si algún día Trunks y ella viajaban a un sitio público como pareja.

―Mmm ―masculló Pan llevándose un trozo de brócoli a la boca.

Videl se cruzó de brazos.

―Tu padre no resistió mi tentación.

―¿Cuál?

―El de arrojar a alguien por la borda.

―No fue intencional ―masculló Gohan entre dientes.

―No entiendo ―dudosa, Pan cortó un trozo de carne―. ¿Cómo arrojas a alguien al agua sin intención?

―Tu padre descontroló su poder por unos instantes mientras peleábamos. El barco empezó a temblar y…

―Y ese aprovechado se las ingenió para caer sobre tu pecho. El cuál iba demasiado descubierto.

―Obvio, tenía un bikini. Y no cayó porque quiso sino porque tu descontrol hizo que tropezara.

―Y que cayese sobre tus pechos. Eso no fue coincidencia.

―¿Entonces papá…?

―Lo tomó de la camisa y lo apartó de mí, pero no midió su fuerza y lo sacó volando del barco.

―Fui por él.

―Y lo lanzaste a la piscina.

―Me llamó fenómeno. Eso pasa cuando no eres educado con quien te salva después de caer sobre los pechos de su esposa.

Pan y sus padres tuvieron un momento tranquilo compartiendo algunas anécdotas más. Algunas vergonzosas para sus padres y otras para ella misma, como cuando su madre sacó a colación que ella a los 5 años, decía que iba a casarse con Elian Will, el modelo estrella que hoy en día no era tan recordado debido al paso de los años.

―Curiosamente, ese día Trunks y Goten entrenaban en el jardín de mi suegra, tu saliste volando con ellos luego de que Bra te dijese que era imposible que un chico lindo como él te amase, y les preguntaste a ellos si eras bonita y si se casarían contigo.

―¿En serio eso hice? ―Pan se cubrió la cara azorada―. Qué vergüenza.

―Obviamente Goten no te contestó ―se burló Videl.

Estando en la sala, Pan se había subido al sofá grande con su madre mientras Gohan se sentó en el sillón, viéndolas con tranquilidad.

―Recuerdo que Trunks, luego de que lo persiguieses por toda la casa, terminó diciéndote: _"eres demasiado pequeña para pensar en casarte, pero sí, eres linda y me casaría contigo, ¿ahora ya puedo comer?"_. ―Videl y Pan rieron, la menor completamente sonrojada ante un recuerdo que ya había olvidado―. Qué ironía, al final cumplió su palabra aunque no te lo haya dicho en serio ese día.

Pan finalmente descubrió su cara enrojecida.

―Oye, y si mal no recuerdo, después de eso Bra se enceló y abrazó a mi tío Goten del cuello diciendo que ella se casaría con él.

Videl y Gohan se rieron.

―Vegeta la oyó y aunque no dijo nada miró a Goten con mucho odio.

―El pobre se soltó con esfuerzos de su abrazo y dijo _"no gracias, quiero vivir"_ ―Videl se tapó la boca al reír de nuevo.

―En la secundaria, Bra me dijo que de verdad planeaba ser novia de mi tío.

―¿Eso te dijo? ―Se sorprendió Gohan.

―Sí, ella decía que quería ir a casa de mi abuela a estudiar pero le gustaba más molestar a mi tío y Trunks en sus entrenamientos. Luego me decía que mi tío seguía gustándole.

―Wow, qué Vegeta no se entere ―musitó Videl―. Me agrada mi cuñado, no merece morir bajo los puños de Vegeta porque su hija se encaprichó con él en la secundaria.

Pan asintió.

―En el instituto consiguió hacerse novia de muchos chicos, obviamente la dejaban luego de conocer al señor Vegeta, pero ya no volvió a insistirme con mi tío. Supongo que terminó superándolo.

―Es posible ―Videl meditó―, a menos que haya sacado lo suficiente de Vegeta como para no rendirse y sólo esté esperando.

―¿Esperando qué? ―Gohan alzó una ceja.

―El momento para _atacar_ ―Videl alzó sugestivamente las cejas.

«Es probable» pensó Pan, «ya no se quejaba tanto de acompañar a Trunks a sus reuniones desde que mi tío Goten ingresó a Capsule Corp.» ¿Sería posible? Pan se moría por descubrirlo.

Lamentablemente llegó la hora de dormir, sus padres le dijeron que Trunks regresaría mañana para oír lo que Gohan y Videl tuviesen que decirle.

A la chica le costó mucho acomodarse en la fría cama de su anterior alcoba; extrañaba sentir el calor, los brazos acurrucándola y el aliento de Trunks sobre su cabeza, pero al final logró dormir y descansar tranquila por saber que su padre no iba a dejarla viuda antes de casarse.

…

―¡Go-Goten! ¡Aahh!

Las respiraciones en una oficina oscura se relajaron. Con las luces apagadas o encendidas, los amantes que ahora descansaban sobre la silla del escritorio se besaron por última vez antes de separarse y ponerse la ropa.

―¿Dejaste al bebé con mi madre? ―Preguntó Goten acomodándose la camisa sobre la camiseta, cubrió sus brazos llenos de arañazos con ella esperando que la sangre y el sudor pudiesen limpiarse de la costosa prenda.

―Sí, tu padre estaba ahí y parece que les hace ilusión estar cuidando a otro niño.

Satisfecha como alegre, Bra recogió sus bragas y el pantalón a unos metros de distancia de ellos para ponérselos; se abrochó el sostén del seguro de enfrente y cerró su blusa roja.

Había mantenido su calzado por lo que al terminar de abrocharse el cinturón, ayudó a Goten con la corbata que ella misma había desanudado un poco para sujetarlo del cuello mientras lo montaba.

Él la miró atentamente acomodarle la corbata con el mismo tacto y velocidad que cada mañana antes de que lo dejase libre para irse a la oficina. Realmente le sorprendió verla antes de marcharse, posterior a la despedida de su secretaria, obstruyéndole la salida con aquella mirada que él gustaba de ver mientras le hacía el amor.

No era la primera ni la última vez que Bra y Goten usaban la oficina de él para sus encuentros pasionales. Lo que le sorprendió aún más al hombre fue que esta vez Bra se haya encaprichado en no usar ningún tipo de protección. Es más, tomó el condón que él estaba punto de usar y lo arrojó lejos, besándolo e incitándolo a continuar.

Fue débil ante sus besos, como la primera vez que él la besó luego de encontrársela salvándolo del pleito del bar. Llevándolo a su casa, quitándole el calzado, sin rechazarlo cuando Goten envalentado por el licor la besó diciéndole que ella era la única chica que conocía que aún no lo veía como una alcancía llena de billetes y joyas.

Hicieron el amor por primera vez una semana después cuando Goten aprovechó la ausencia de todos en la casa de Bra para agradecerle sus cuidados, intentó disculparse por su arrebato cuando la besó, pero Bra usaba su bikini pues antes ella había estado nadando.

Aprovechándose de la timidez que atacó a Goten cuando la vio con tan poco ropa y hablándole de un beso que compartieron juntos, Bra lo invitó a unírsele en el agua y lo que un principio fue un divertido juego de niños, se transformó en un combate de besos y caricias que Goten perdió.

El pobre no reaccionó hasta que terminaron y él que se acostó al lado de Bra, agotado, en la habitación de ella y descubriendo lo hermosa que era, ya no como una amiga (la hermanita de su mejor amigo), sino como mujer. Una que le dejó tomar su virginidad en su propia casa y no le pidió compromisos después.

De hecho, fue él quien quiso hacerlo oficial luego de casarse "legalmente" para adoptar al bebé de aquella loca.

A Goten no solo le sorprendía que Bra haya tenido humor de hacer el amor con él esta noche, sino que además no le dejase apartarse antes de alcanzar el clímax; asegurándose de recibir toda su esencia adentro de su cuerpo, así sin más, cuando al empezar su relación Bra tenía extremo cuidado de no cometer tales _locuras_.

―Bra, ¿por qué me dejaste terminar adentro de ti hoy?

―¿Mmm?

―Nada de, _¿mmm?_ , te lo estoy preguntando porque sabes que podríamos embarazarnos.

Bra miró a sus ojos.

―¿Y no quieres?

Él tomó sus manos, besando ambas con todo el amor que tenía sólo para ella.

―Claro que sí. Pero acordamos primero buscar la aceptación de tus padres, esperar hasta que Reig crezca lo suficiente para no agobiarnos tanto. ¿Acaso estás impaciente?

Bra sonrió.

―Un poco. Es sólo que hasta esta noche nunca… tú sabes, jamás habíamos dejado que…

Sin poder evitarlo, Goten se rio con ella.

―Fue… interesante ―admitió―, ¿tenías curiosidad?

―Bastante. ―Goten la besó―. Y ya que nuestra relación dejó de ser un secreto para mi hermano, estoy segura que es cuestión de tiempo antes de que podamos decirles a mis padres sobre esto.

―Sí, también a los míos. Recuerda que ante sus ojos y a los de Bulma, sólo nos casamos para salvar a Reig.

―Lo sé. Con lo que le ha costado a mi madre no preguntar por él cuando mi padre está cerca.

―Anda, vamos a casa de mis padres por Reig y luego a dormir.

―¿Y dónde dejas la cena?

―Ya sabes que mamá no nos dejará ir hasta llenarnos los estómagos.

―Cierto. ¿Y sabes a dónde se fue mi hermano? ―Lo abrazó de su cuello, siendo encaminada de espaldas a la salida de la oficina.

―Dijo algo sobre ir a escoger una lápida. No sé si hablaba de la suya o la mía, pero confiaré en su buen gusto.

…

Trunks llegó al apartamento que, según todos sus amigos, era únicamente para él. Sin embargo, Pan se había adherido a su vida por completo hace varios meses ya. Encendió las luces, buscó sobras de la comida de ayer y después de cenar se sentó en el sofá viendo algunos programas vanos.

Mañana Gohan y Videl hablarían nuevamente con Pan y con él.

Moría por saber si ella estaba bien. Gohan lo había despedido con un semblante de terror, pero Trunks confiaba que como siempre, Pan y Videl pudiesen ablandarlo.

Por otro lado, seguía pensando en que su hermana y Goten estaban saliendo juntos y como Pan y él mismo, habían decidido ocultarlo para que su amigo no fuese enterrado en un cementerio por Vegeta de un puñetazo.

Hasta donde Trunks sabía, Gohan no lo mataría, tampoco lo haría Goten.

¿Cómo lo tomaría Goku?

Es decir, el saiyajin era de temperamento tranquilo y amable. Amaba a su familia y con más razón a su nieta, la única mujercita de su familia que llevaba su sangre. Y cuando él se enojaba era capaz de hacer temblar hasta al diablo mismo.

Dado a que Gohan y Goten no habían reaccionado como él pensó que lo harían, mejor no bajar la guardia hasta poder ver a sus seres queridos en la iglesia, aprobando su relación con Pan.

Se durmió en el sofá, agotado por tantas emociones.

Mañana tendría que madrugar por la reunión que él ya había olvidado. Con un importante inversionista de la Capital del Sur, luego de terminar con eso pasaría su agenda al lunes (hoy era jueves, a unas pocas horas del viernes) y si no estaba muerto para entonces, comenzaría junto con Pan los preparativos para la ceremonia.

Por lo pronto era mejor recuperar fuerzas.

 **―FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE―**

* * *

 _Siendo honesta me divertí escribiendo la conversación de Gohan y Trunks. ¿Ustedes cómo creen que hubiese sido la conversación?_

 _Jajaja, lo siento, no pude evitar meter alguna escena de Gohan y Videl, ¿qué puedo decir? Son mi OTP de DBZ. No pude evitar meterlos jajaja._

 _En cuanto a la escena (más) 18 de Goten y Bra jajaja, lo siento también, me tocó la locura del momento jaja y lemon corto apareció de repente._

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado! No sé cuándo vaya a publicar el siguiente one-shot pero espero me tengan paciencia._

 _Ojalá les haya gustado._

 _¡Por favor comenten!_

 **JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
